EMIYA (Assassin)
This article is for EMIYA. For 4 , see EMIYA or EMIYA (Alter). , Magus Killer |voicea = Koyama Rikiya |illus = AKIRA |class = Assassin |atk = 1,493/8,958 |hp = 1,786/11,168 |gatk = 10,846 |ghp = 13,541 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = QQAAB |mlevel = 80 |id = 109 |attribute = Man |qhits = 4 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 6 |ehits = 8 |deathrate = 44% |starabsorption = 97 |stargeneration = 25.6% |npchargeatk = 0.46% / 0.28% (NP) |npchargedef = 4% |growthc = Semi Reverse S |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Chaotic・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= Reduces their NP gauge by 1. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Rank B+= Reduces their NP gauge by 1. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1500% |l3 = 1650% |l4 = 1725% |l5 = 1800% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |24}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |16}} |43 = |6}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick and Arts performance by 10% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Scathach (Assassin). Images Saint Graphs= Kiritsugu1.png|Stage 1 Kiritsugu2.png|Stage 2 Kiritsugu3.png|Stage 3 Kiritsugu4.png|Stage 4 Kerryaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= emiyaassassinicon.png|Stage 1 EmiyaAssassinStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 EmiyaAssassinStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 EmiyaAssassinFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S109 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S109 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S109 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= EmiyaAssassin_Sprite1.png|Sprite 1 EmiyaAssassin_Sprite2.png|Sprite 2 EmiyaAssassin_Sprite3.png|Sprite 3 S109 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S109 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S109 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo109.png|NP Logo Kerry knife.png|Knife Sprite Kerry guns.png|Calico M950 & Thompson Contender Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= EMIYA (Assassin) 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) EMIYA (Assassin) 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) EMIYA_(Assassin)_3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= 263.png|Origin Bullet Portrait_CE_0424.png|Bitter Black Portrait_CE_0496.png|Mama's Trump Card KerryVACE.png|Gun and Bullets (Valentine CE) CE659.png|Prisma☆Illya Oath Under The Snow Category:Fate/Zero Category:Japanese Servants Category:Counter Guardians Category:Hoodie Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved